The present invention concerns a liquid crystalline blend.
This kind of a blend comprises a polymer matrix and a liquid crystalline polymer. The blend further contains a substance which enhances the compatibility of the polymer matrix and the liquid crystalline polymer.
The invention also relates to a process for preparing liquid crystalline polymer blends and to products which essentially consist of said polymer blends.